Sweet Encounters
by Yiko Zipper
Summary: Short, sweet drabbles regarding Sokka and Suki's relationship. Sokka/Suki. This is my first fanfiction, so reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Tobacco

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! There would be much more Sukka if I did! :)**

**Set somewhere in Book III, after Sokka and Suki reunite.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Sokka was concentrating hard, trying to get the hang of this tobacco plant, rolling it between some dried leaves in an attempt to not tear it apart. His fingers were sweaty, and the plant stuck to his hands. He heard Aang plop down next to him.

"What are you doing, Sokka?" he asked in his happy tone. Sokka flew his palm right next to the young Avatars face, hushing him.

"This thing won't give!" he half yelled, annoyed. "Go back to your training!" he commanded.

Aang furrowed his eyebrows, "Toph let me take a break," he said, and then smiled bright again. "So I came to watch Katara and Suki!"

Sokka looked up to the direction Aang was looking at; Katara and Suki were in an intense work-out battle against each other. Fans were flying and water was splashing; even though Katara was a great waterbender who could take down a whole army of firebenders, Suki was almost equally as strong, fast and agile, expertly dodging her attacks, spinning around and redirecting Katara's water attacks with her fan. Sokka focused on his new girlfriend, watching her get splashed, never giving up. His fingers went limp against the cigar-like thing he was holding, and his smile went all kinds of stupid. "She's great, isn't she?" he said, adoringly.

"Yeah…" Aang rested his head on his hands, his face mirroring Sokka's. His attention was all set on Katara.

"Hey twinkletoes, stop ogling!" Toph appeared out of nowhere, startling both of them. Sokka almost dropped his half-rolled cigar. "Aang, your break is over, it's business time." She cracked her neck.

"But… but…" Aang hung his head, "Fine…" and went off to the mountain.

Toph sat down next to Sokka, and grabbed the tobacco from his hands. "Hey!" he yelled, "I was rolling that!"

The earthbender laughed insultingly, "Oh you dunderhead, you amuse me." She rolled the cigar expertly, licking the leaves to make it stick, and gave it back to Sokka. "Enjoy!" she said, and ran after Aang.

Sokka sat there, looking at the rolled up tobacco plant in shock. "Where did she learn that...?"

He shrugged, and lit it with some stones.

He started coughing like a madman after a few drags of the plant. His eyes got all teary, and his lungs burned up, but he didn't give up; he has heard many good things about the plant, and he wanted to master the art of this "smoking".

Sokka got the hang of it after a couple of minutes, inhaling and exhaling the smoke really slowly, still feeling the burning sensation in his lungs and throat. He snuck a glance at the still-fighting Suki and Katara. Both of the girls were now soaked in sweat, though neither of them was giving in. Sokka, ecstatic about his new skill, yelled out. "Hey, Suki!"

He prepared a pose, and just as Suki turned her eyes at him for a millisecond, she saw him, sitting on a stone, the cigar in his mouth. He was leaning on his elbows, looking ice cool. Suki giggled, and her redirection of attention got her splashed off onto the ground by Katara.

"Yes! I won!" the young waterbender cheered, jumping around in an exhausted manner. Suki smiled at her, knowing inside that she would've won the fight if not for Sokka.

"Yeah, good job, Katara." She said, trying not to be a sore loser, "I'll get you next time, though." She panted out. Katara helped her up. Both of them bowed at each other to show their respects, and Katara ran off to watch Aang earthbend.

Suki stretched her arms as she approached Sokka, a big smile on her face. She sat down next to him, "How are you doing, big boy?" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, and she wrinkled her nose. "Wow, you smell really _weird_." She said, and started fanning him, splashing the leftover water from the fan.

"Well, you're wet!" Sokka argued, pushing her fan away. "And this is called a tobacco, it's very soothing and it doesn't smell weird at all!" he said proudly, giving her the burning plant. The Kyoshi warrior looked at it skeptically, her nose still wrinkled.

"It still smells weird." She said, "Do you want to be like Zuko and breathe fire all the time, now?" she took the cigar, put it between her lips and took a small drag. Sokka huffed and waited for the results, but she didn't cough at all. "Hm," she looked up with raised eyebrows. "Actually, this isn't so bad," she took another drag, and blew the smoke into Sokka's face. Her boyfriend looked at her for a second, shocked at her behavior, and tried to tackle her. Suki dodged him, letting him fall on the warm grass. The girl giggled and positioned herself to stand right above him. Sokka rolled on his back, crossed his arms and looked at her angrily.

"That wasn't funny at all!" He said with a frown. His girlfriend giggled, and sat down on his lap. His face reddened like a tomato as he felt the water from her clothes soaking into his pants.

"I thought it was funny." She smiled sweetly, took a drag of the rolled up tobacco plant, leaned down so their faces met, and slowly exhaled the smoke into his mouth. Sokka was surprised, but followed her moves. It was a strange kiss, and yet somehow really enjoyable.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked her, the smoke leaving his mouth. Suki shrugged, then stumped the cigar on the grass, grabbed Sokka's face and kissed him sweetly.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I will be posting more chapters as the time goes, and I'm counting on ****_your_**** support!**

**Peace!**


	2. Lightning

**I do not own Avatar!**

**So, this is chapter two, and so, as you see, there is absolutely no apparent timeline between the first and second chapter.**

**I still hope you enjoy this drabble, I wrote it just for you! And Sukka!**

* * *

Suki opened her eyes at the sound of lighting roaring outside her tent, and a face flashed before her eyes. In the moment of panic, the Kyoshi Warrior quickly maneuvered herself to tackle the intruder, pushing him down on the ground, her body blocking the other's movement.

"Ow, Suki!" she heard the person whine, their voice lost in the sound of the rain falling on her tent.

Suki frowned, trying to see in complete darkness.

"Sokka?" She whispered loudly, squinting. Her grip loosened, though she still stayed on top of the trespasser. "What are you doing here?" She talked through the loud rain, smiling inwardly.

As Sokka felt his girlfriend's death grip relax and her body realign with his, he rapidly pinned her down under himself, and grinned sheepishly, the smile lost in the darkness.

"I thought that, you know, since there's this big storm outside that maybe you'd be scared."

He stroked her neck blindly with his fingertips, holding himself up with his palm right beside her head; unseen redness was creeping into his cheeks. The girl giggled at his statement, trying to find his face with her hands.

"Is that so?" She asked in a flirtatious manner, her hands now brushing lightly on his jawline. "Well, how will you protect me then, hero?"

Instead of answering, the teenager rolled off of his girlfriend, sat down and shook out the contents out of his bag. It was about a half dozen small candles and some spark rocks. He thanked for the next round of lightning which dully lit up the tent for a couple of seconds. He then sparked up the rocks and lit the first candle, which wasn't the easiest mission in the world and made him mutter low swearwords under his nose. Suki sat with her legs crossed and waited patiently for him, smiling fondly as he lit the other candles with the first one.

"There," he said, feeling the warmth of the candles tickle his skin. He turned around to see his girlfriend leaning her head on one hand, smiling tiredly. The storm was still wild outside, yet it failed to bring its atmosphere into their shelter, where it was warm and light. Sokka smiled at her shyly, and Suki grinned at him in return, patting the ground lightly as an invitation. Her boyfriend plopped down beside her, throwing his hand around her shoulders.

"Not so scared anymore, are you, now?" He said, acting proud.

"My hero!" The warrior joked, leaning her head against his shoulder and sighing dreamily, feeling his hand slide down to her waist, holding her tight.

The thunder seemed close now, lightning not seconds apart from the booming noise. "Tomorrow's a big day," Suki said, her thoughts suddenly somewhere else; the sensation of his hand stroking her waist was so much more apparent now, so much stronger in the middle of the night, where nobody could hear or see them.

Suki turned her head to look at her boyfriend and stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. "Maybe we should get some rest." They looked at each other, drowning in each other's eyes, mesmerized, hearing the storm outside slowly become a sweet melody.

"Yeah. Maybe we should..." Sokka said and licked his lips as their faces got closer. "…lie down." Their lips touched in a slow, passionate kiss, the shadows of their bodies following their movements on the wall of the tent, flickering together with the candlelight. Both of their heartbeats quickened instantly as one rolled down with the other onto the blankets, never breaking the kiss.

The storm has stopped, and one could only hear silent rain dribble onto the tents, quietly, as if it was trying to not wake anyone up. Some of the candles inside Suki's tent were still burning, the fire drowning itself in the hot wax. As the morning hours came, the temperature dropped even more, and the two warriors had to hold onto their own leftover warmth to warm each other, slowly falling asleep, their breaths still unsettled.

"Sokka." Suki mumbled, half asleep.

Her boyfriend stroked her hair in answer. "M-m?"

She gave him a sloppy kiss, whispering her secrets against his lips, making him open his eyes slightly, grinning.

"Me too." He answered, and happiness was apparent in his half-closed eyes; they cuddled even closer to each other, their limbs entwined, as sleep gently creeped over them.

* * *

**So, yes, here it is! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and please be so kind as to review, it would make my whole day! **

**I leave the black out scene as well as Suki's whispers to your own imagination and I hope that the end didn't seem too rushed.**

**P.S. You're awesome for reading this! Have a great day!**


End file.
